


i think i wanna marry you

by hearth_goddess



Series: Tuggoffelees Week 2020 [7]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Rituals, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jellicle weddings, mentions of original characters - Freeform, misto chugs loving tugger juice, they're just really adorable, tugger and misto are really in love, tugger chugs respecting misto juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess
Summary: Tugger loves Mistoffelees. He always has, and he always will. Now he just has to ask the magician the most important question a cat can ask another cat.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Series: Tuggoffelees Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697905
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	i think i wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> Tuggoffelees week, Day 7: Wedding/Engagement
> 
> This is based on an ask I got a while ago on Tumblr about how Jellicles “propose” to each other. I’ve been wanting to write out a proposal fic for these boys, so I’m glad I was finally able to put this out! Also, thank you to @kamechan98 for the prompts about the Jellicles having different wedding ceremonies/celebrations with each other!

Tugger and Mistoffelees were a strange couple.

When they first got together, some cats didn’t think they’d last. 

“He’s too aloof.” some said, watching Mistoffelees and thinking that he was a stuck-up, high-society cat. 

“He’s too indecisive.” others huffed, seeing Tugger flirt with the queens in the Junkyard. 

“They aren’t right for each other.” they taunted. “They’re too different. 

__

_Heaviside above, they were wrong._

Yes, Mistoffelees and Tugger were very different cats. 

Mistoffelees was quiet and kept to himself. He preferred staying to the background unless he was absolutely, one hundred percent needed at that moment in time. He preferred dancing to singing, enjoyed watching others during the Jellicle Ball, and preferred not to be singled out. 

Tugger, on the other hand, was the center of attention. He could command the attention of the Jellicles with a single hip thrust or sung note. He had queens swooning at his feet, and he adored flirting and parading around the Junkyard. He was a show-off, and he knew it. However, there was more to both toms than anyone knew. 

Mistoffelees’ vague and aloof demeanor was to keep him safe. If he kept his emotions in check, he wouldn’t lose control, like Macavity did so long ago. If he stayed in the background, he wouldn’t feel overwhelmed and teleport somewhere he didn’t need to be. 

Tugger’s flamboyant personality was a wall he built when his mother left. His flirting and flighty nature kept him from getting too close to any other cats, protecting himself from being hurt again. Keeping himself in the spotlight kept the pressure off his brother, allowing him some breathing room. 

Now, you may be thinking to yourself, _“Ah, so they’re simply two cats who had no one else, so they gravitated towards each other?”_

No. 

They were simply two cats who found each other because they were meant for each other. 

Mistoffelees’ calm personality grounded Tugger. His gentleness and kindness broke down the walls Tugger had built. 

Tugger’s encouragement gave Mistoffelees confidence. HIs constant belief in him helped Mistoffelees believe in his magic. 

The two cats were different, yes, but their differences were what helped their relationship work. 

### 

Proposal

###### 

Tugger

Everlasting Cat, this was the most terrifying thing Tugger had ever had to do in his entire life. And he had faced down against his sociopathic brother, for Heaviside’s sake. 

As his nerves grew worse, Tugger found himself approaching his brother with shaking paws. “Straps, I need your help.” 

Munkustrap looked up in slight surprise, but nodded, seeing the state his younger brother was in. “What’s wrong, Tugs?” 

“Can you get Demeter, Bombs, Plato, and Tori to the clearing in ten minutes? I need to talk to you guys.” Tugger said simply, and Munkustrap smiled slightly. 

“Of course, Tugger.” he replied. 

Tugger let out a small breath, feeling himself relax just a bit, and he turned, rushing from the mainstage area before Mistoffelees had a chance to find him. 

Ten minutes later, Munkustrap, Demeter, Bombalurina, Plato, and Victoria joined Tugger in the clearing, all of them looking at the maine coon, mostly with curiosity, but also with a touch of worry. 

“Okay, Tugs, what exactly is going on?” Munkustrap asked. 

Tugger took a deep breath, wringing his paws before looking at his friends. “I’m asking Misto to be my mate tonight, and I need your help.” 

Munkustrap grinned and Victoria squealed slightly, pressing her paws over her mouth as she bounced excitedly. 

“It’s about time.” Bombalurina said with a small grin, making Tugger flush just a bit. 

“So what do you need from us?” Plato asked. 

“I need your help tonight. Just to set the mood. I’m not doing some big, flashy, grand thing in front of the rest of the tribe.” Tugger told them. “I’m not going to be a showoff for this. This is just going to be for Misto, and then we’ll announce it tomorrow. If he says yes.” His eyes suddenly widened in horror. “Everlasting Cat, what if he doesn’t say yes? What if he doesn’t want to be my mate?” 

Demeter stepped forward, placing her paws on Tugger’s shoulders. “He loves you, Tugger, and you love him. He’s absolutely going to say yes to you.” Tugger took a deep breath and nodded. 

“What can we do to help you prep for tonight?” Victoria asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement, making Tugger laugh slightly. 

He could do this. 

###### 

Mistoffelees

Tugger had been acting strangely the entire day. 

First, Mistoffelees hadn’t been able to find him anywhere. 

Then, when he had asked Munkustrap if he had seen Tugger, the silver tabby had simply told him that “he had to run out to get something and that he didn’t say when he’d be back”. 

Mistoffelees trusted Tugger, but sometimes he was worried about the other tom’s distracted nature. 

His worries faded later that day, when the sun was just beginning to set, as Tugger walked up to him, a smile on the maine coon’s face. 

“Where have you been all day?” Mistoffelees asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. Tugger simply held out a paw, something soft and wonderful in his eyes. “Come with me?” The magical tom relaxed a bit and nodded, taking Tugger’s paw. He was pulled away from the main stage area towards a small clearing, and he couldn’t help but laugh slightly. 

“Where are you taking me?” 

Tugger simply looked back at him and winked as they entered the clearing, and Mistoffelees froze, his eyes wide. 

The clearing was completely lit up, lights hanging off of every surface, giving the area a soft, golden light. There was a blanket set up, food arranged carefully, and pillows were arranged all around the blanket. 

Tugger watched Mistoffelees nervously. “Do you like it?” 

Mistoffelees looked back at the other tom with a smile. “I adore it, Tugger.” 

The beaming smile he received in return made MIstoffelees’ heart swell with love. 

The two toms sat together on the blanket, and Mistoffelees could hear soft singing coming from somewhere around them. He recognized the voices, of course. He’d be able to pick Victoria’s voice out with his eyes shut, and he slowly began to realize what was happening. He didn’t say anything, however, but he couldn’t stop watching Tugger, seeing how nervous the maine coon was. 

Once all the food was eaten, and they had laughed until their sides were just about near bursting, Mistoffelees noticed a shift in Tugger’s attitude. He grew quieter, and he was fiddling with his belt, obviously trying to gear himself up before finally looking up at Mistoffelees “Misto?” 

“Yes, Tugs?” the magical tom asked softly. 

Tugger took a deep breath and shifted, kneeling down in front of Mistoffelees and taking his paws. He looked up, and their eyes met, and Mistoffelees lost his breath for a moment. Tears were in Tugger’s eyes, and Mistoffelees felt tears fill his own eyes, because Tugger was crying and Tugger never cried. 

“Mistoffelees, I love you more than anything in the world. You are, quite honestly, the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.” the maine coon began, his voice shaking just a bit. “You’ve been there for me through the best and worst times of my life, and you’ve been my anchor through it all. I can’t imagine my life without you, MIsto.” Mistoffelees was already nodding, clinging to Tugger’s paws. “Mistoffelees, my wonderful, beautiful magical cat, will you do me the honor of becoming my mate?” 

Mistoffelees bit back a happy sob and wrapped his arms around Tugger’s neck, hugging him tightly. “Yes, darling. Absolutely. Of course I will become your mate.” Tugger laughed, relief and happiness mixed together as he pulled Mistoffelees close, nuzzling his cheek adoringly. “I love you, Tugs. So, so much. Everlasting, you’re everything to me.” 

“Thank you.” Tugger said breathlessly, pressing kisses to Mistoffelees’ cheeks and forehead, making the magical tom laugh softly, pulling away for just a moment to shift and kiss Tugger firmly, holding him close. Tugger laughed into the kiss, his arms tight around Mistoffelees’ waist. 

### 

Celebration

When all was said and done, and when the Ball was over, Tugger and Mistoffelees couldn’t stop smiling. They felt more connected, and happier than they had in years. 

Old Deuteronomy had swept his youngest son and his new mate into a tight embrace, smiling proudly the entire time. The entire tribe had surrounded the new mates, congratulating them, their siblings being some of the first to hug them tightly. 

When the excitement had died down, and the Jellicles began to return to their own dens, Mistoffelees took Tugger’s paw with a soft smile, pulling him away from the main stage area. The maine coon followed instantly, a sappy grin on his face. 

“Where are you taking me, oh mysterious, wonderful mate of mine?” he asked, his voice teasing and light. 

Mistoffelees glanced back with a quiet laugh. “Patience, darling.” Tugger’s grin widened as Mistoffelees led him into a small clearing just off of the main stage area. It was tucked away, undetectable except for the opening between a motorcycle sidecar and an overturned bicycle basket. 

Once they reached the center of the clearing, Mistoffelees stopped and released Tugger’s paws. He simply winked at his mate’s questioning look, and threw out his arms, small lights appearing around them, bathing them in a warm glow. 

Tugger’s eyes widened in awe. “What’s going on, Misto?” 

“I thought we should get some time to ourselves.” Mistoffelees said, his voice becoming quiet and shy. “Our own mating celebration.” Tugger’s face split into a wide grin, and he reached out, taking Mistoffelees in his arms and hugging him close, nuzzling his cheek lovingly. 

“That’s a perfect idea, gorgeous.” he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. Mistoffelees brightened, and he flicked a paw. 

Soft, gentle music came from nowhere, filling the clearing, entrancing the two toms as they slowly began to dance with each other. 

Their Mating Dance before the entire tribe had been special, something to share with their family. 

But this dance… the dance in the clearing… this was for them. For Tugger and Mistoffelees. This dance was filled with promises of a happy future, promises of faithfulness and love. 

As Tugger lifted Mistoffelees off the ground, the smaller tom as light as a feather, MIstoffelees allowed some magic to pass from him to his mate, connecting them, grounding them. 

As Mistoffelees’ magic surrounded them, both toms saw the world around them change for a brief moment, flashing forward in time, moments flying before their eyes. 

_Laughter as they settled into their new den, warmth and happiness surrounding them as they began their new life._

_A tiny grey kitten with red stripes, curled up against Tugger’s mane as Mistoffelees gently groomed her fur._

_A defensive young chocolate queen, pressed against Tugger’s side happily with the grey queen snuggled beside her._

_A young russet-colored tom sitting beside Mistoffelees, grinning as the grey queen squealed in alarm as a snail appeared in her palm, the chocolate queen hiding her laughter._

_An overwhelming feeling of home and love as the three young cats curled up close to Tugger and Mistoffelees, affectionate echoes of “Dad” and “Papa” filling the air._

The moments faded, and Tugger and Mistoffelees were in the clearing, looking at one another with wide eyes. 

A yearning smile appeared on Mistoffelees’ face, and Tugger pulled him close, his chest rumbling with a soft purr. 

That was their future, the two toms knew. 

A bright, wonderful, _perfect_ future. 

Everlasting, they couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> A final thank you to @giselleguadron on Tumblr for creating this week and providing all the prompts for each day!
> 
> more stories are coming soon, so stay tuned to my Tumblr for more details and announcements!


End file.
